


Toxic 上

by dimpleboy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 16:52:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18855136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimpleboy/pseuds/dimpleboy
Summary: The dew of the morningSunk chill on my browIt felt like the warningOf what I feel now.





	Toxic 上

1.  
亚热带季风区的夏季总是很多雨，一场又一场，仿佛不会穷尽。

 

李马克下了飞机立马被潮湿高热的风吹的打了个喷嚏，他皱眉，把西装外套脱下来挂在胳膊上往外走。

 

接机的人听说是李永钦的弟弟，李马克手机里有他的照片，中本悠太发给他的时候还得意的说是他拍的最好看的一张，李马克点开后才相信中本悠太没有又满嘴跑火车。

 

不过李马克走出来的时候却没有在人群中看到跟照片上一样的脸，等到他行李都取完了，那个人也还是没有出现。

 

李马克并不介意，只是默默拿出手机跟那个自称为小熊先生的人发消息，他们第一次聊天的时候对方就是这样介绍自己的。

 

你好，你可以叫我小熊。  
你好，你可以叫我李马克。

 

昨天在李马克把航班信息发过去之后，对方回了一句知道了附加一个微笑，他就没有必要把聊天继续下去了。

 

李马克站在机场大厅口，想了半天终于给他发了一句：你好，小熊先生，可以把地址发给我吗，我自己打车回去。

 

过了半分钟，李马克的肩膀被人拍了一下，他抬头，就看到了那位小熊先生。

 

李马克怔了一秒，仅仅是因为对于世界上竟有人真的如此像一只小熊而感到震惊。

 

面前的少年脑袋圆圆的，眼睛圆圆的，鼻头也圆圆的，肤色很好看，一头挑的五颜六色的蓬乱头发衬的他像一颗饱满的朱古力。

 

李东赫被李马克吃惊的表情逗笑了，一边接过他手里的行李一边跟他解释“我不会开车，所以找了别人帮忙，让你等久了吧，不好意思。”

 

“没有，也没等很久。”

 

一路无言，直到他们走到那辆白色SUV 旁，一个比他和小熊先生都高出很多的男人下车，准备帮忙把行李放进后备箱时，小熊先生才有点不满地阻止道“拜托，我没柔弱到连行李箱也提不起来吧！”

 

高个男人宠溺地笑笑，还是两手一抬把行李箱塞了进去，小熊先生无语凝噎，默默黑了脸钻进副驾驶座把门摔出一声闷响。

 

男人耸耸肩表示见惯不惊，转过身冲李马克笑“你好，我姓刘，你可以叫我Alex ，很高兴认识你。”

 

李马克听他说着，不由自主地把注意力放在他的脸上。

 

Alex有棱角分明的脸和挺拔的鼻梁，眉骨很高，徒生出一种凌冽感，像欧洲人一样下陷的眼窝里装着一双深邃的灰绿色眼睛，让任何人都难以移开目光。

 

Alex被李马克直率又炙热的打量吓了一跳，有些尴尬的笑了起来，这一笑李马克还发现他竟然两个浅浅的酒窝。

 

“我是李马克，很高兴认识你。”

 

Alex念了一遍李马克的名字，又笑着帮他把后车座车门打开，李马克受宠若惊，很快往车里钻，距离拉近的瞬间，李马克不得不把Alex那张完美的脸看得更清晰，尤其是他好看的猫咪唇。

 

他的上嘴唇比较薄，中间有一个明显的弧度，勾勒出一个小巧的“M”型。微抿的样子特别像在求吻。

 

首尔的路况并不好，他们刚进主城区就被卡在了立交桥上，半天也没有挪动一下。

 

Alex一直侧着头试图跟小熊先生搭话，却都以对方无动于衷地看着车窗外结束，李马克再怎么后知后觉，也能感觉到前排两位之间尴尬的氛围。而李马克最怕尴尬，只好一直沉默地低头装作看手腕上的表带。

 

前面的车突然鸣了笛，李马克下意识抬头，猛然与后视镜里那双湿漉漉的眼睛对视。

 

李马克几乎是下意识的屏住了呼吸，他也不知道为什么自己会用湿漉漉去形容一个人的眼眸，但小熊先生的眼睛里的确有朦胧不清的水雾，像热气蒸腾中的一面镜子，倒映着一片湖。

 

小熊先生的目光一直没有挪动，他像是初到世间的新生儿，望向自己的眼里盛着疯狂生长的好奇。

 

李马克首先逃开了，手肘撑在车窗上，装作不经意地把脸转向窗外。

 

下一秒，李马克和Alex听到了一声短促且纤细的笑声，好像风中迅速熄灭的火苗，从他们耳边转瞬即逝。

 

Alex先转过头看着小熊先生发问“东赫，你突然笑什么？”

 

哦，原来他的真名叫东赫。李马克心里想。

 

李东赫摇摇头，一边翘起二郎腿一边带着还没褪尽的笑意瞥了后视镜里的李马克一眼。

 

李马克被他看的莫名其妙，抿着嘴又低头看手表。真是此地无银三百两。

 

到公寓的时候，李马克说了声谢谢就提着行李箱往里走，李永钦给他租的是半年期的房子，二楼，方面跳窗和徒手爬楼。

 

李东赫刚把车门打开想要叫住李马克，Alex的手却突然缠了上来，柔软的指腹摩挲着李东赫的手掌虎口处，调皮似的故意学他的声线撒娇，李东赫无奈，只好沉默着目送李马克的背影消失在楼道拐角。

 

晚上九点，李马克第二次进Queen，第一次的时候还是徐英浩把这个酒吧作为三周年礼物送给李永钦。

 

相比热爱烈酒和欢闹的李永钦，清冷安静的地方应该更适合李马克。

 

所以时隔一年半李马克再穿过那条闪着微弱霓虹灯光的走廊时，还以为自己到了什么地下卖淫场所。

 

进入酒吧内部，李马克放眼望去，舞池里全是衣不蔽体的男女，他们在艳丽迷乱的五彩灯光下紧贴着夸张的扭动腰肢。旁边是一排玫红色的真皮沙发，赤裸交欢的情侣像发情期慵懒又娇矜的母猫，旁若无人的发出一阵阵被欲望浸淫过的呻吟。

 

李马克无意惊扰他们，红着脸端起一杯“曼哈顿”坐到了吧台的尽头，柔软的舌尖凑在杯壁轻轻舔舐，不像是喝酒，倒像在吃冰淇淋。李东赫就是那个时候开始注意到他的。

 

李东赫本来坐在二楼包房里和中本悠太还有李永钦玩扑克玩的起劲，看见穿着笔挺西装进来的李马克顿时就坐不住了，咂咂嘴把牌往玻璃桌上一扔，翘起二郎腿说不玩就不玩了。

 

中本悠太哪里忍得了李东赫胡闹，一杯伏特加直灌喉咙后拉着李东赫的领子就破口大骂“刚才是谁他妈说要玩牌的？这才玩到第几把，李东赫，你是太久没被老子揍皮痒了是吧？”

 

李永钦见惯不惯的拍了拍中本悠太的肩膀，波澜不惊的脸上扯出了一个冷艳的笑，像开在温热大陆上的罂粟花一样风姿绰约。

 

“行了，别逞凶斗狠了，你第一天认识他？又不是不知道他就这个傻逼样儿。”

 

李东赫抬手和李永钦愉快的击了一掌，回头又死皮赖脸的躺进中本悠太怀里撒娇，软糯的声线堪比糖浆过量的焦糖布丁，甜的直叫人牙疼。

 

“yuta桑——我错了，别生气嘛，东赫就是突然不想玩了嘛——”李东赫乱七八糟挑成彩虹色的脑袋在中本悠太的胸口上蹭来蹭去，弄得他猝不及防起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“算了算了，我懒得跟你计较，快滚一边去别恶心我了。”

 

中本悠太往后靠在沙发上，板着脸就准备打发李东赫走，李东赫本来就心不在此，把杯里的酒清了空就扭着屁股跟两人说再见了，走之前眼睛往楼下一瞟，立马锁定住目标。

 

李马克碰见徐英浩的时候他已经被这里面的劣质熏香搞得头昏脑涨了，他昨天在香港谈成了一笔大单，今天刚下飞机就被徐英浩的电话叫来这里了，结果来了以后连个人影都见不到。

 

在喝了第六杯后，徐英浩终于出现了，他风风火火的从门口进来，找了半天才找到李马克，第一句话就问他上不上楼。李马克精神恍惚的厉害，还是摇着头拒绝了。

 

徐英浩朝调酒师要了杯朗姆酒放到李马克面前，愧疚的指了指他手腕上的表“夫人在等，实在不敢久留，有什么事我们明天细谈，今晚的酒都算我的，这次辛苦你了。”

 

李马克笑着摇摇头，心里却在轻声讪笑。一个大男人，竟然还怕老婆，真够怂的。

 

他又举起酒杯囫囵咬着鲜红的酒渍樱桃，琥珀色的液体混着酸甜的味道穿过神经元刺激着他的大脑，像被针扎一样，他的太阳穴传来酥麻的痛感。短暂的清明间，李东赫的歌声就这么猝不及防的传进了他的耳朵。

 

那是他未曾听过的像蜂蜜般粘稠的声音，透过空气介质的传播，这嗓音染上了一层糜乱的情欲，更像是可口的酒心巧克力融化在他心里，让他从清醒一下子成了微醺。

 

李马克好奇的转过身，单手托着腮靠在吧台的边缘，圆溜溜的大眼睛此时已经微微半眯起来，仍是不知疲倦寻找着那个让他痴迷的声音。

 

啊，找到了。

 

李马克仰起头露出一个满意的微笑，视线停在烟雾缭绕的小舞台上。那副嗓音的主人是个长的可以称得上漂亮的男人，李马克揉了揉眼睛强迫自己对焦，下意识地觉得那头招摇过市的头发有点眼熟，但又模模糊糊看不真切。

 

李东赫今晚穿了一件鎏光溢金的真丝衬衫，柔软的布料松垮垮的迎合着他的身体，修长的一双腿被黑色牛仔裤紧紧包裹着，大腿的曼妙线条还流畅可见。

 

他唱着唱着就情不自禁的拿着麦站了起来，紧俏的臀部随着扭动的身躯也来回晃荡着，腰间裸露出来的那一小块光滑肌肤像可口的巧克力慕斯蛋糕，白色的内裤边缘像松软甜蜜的奶油镶边。一切只能用风情万种来形容。

 

“baby can't you see ，I'm calling   
a guy like you， should wear a warning  
it's dangerous ，there's no escape…… ”

 

他的歌声像缥缈的气泡悬浮在李马克眼前，他伸手去抓，却只有虚无的空气。于是他只能用目光追随着那抹靓丽的身影，盘旋打转。对方好像也感受到了他炽热的视线，竟然跳下台子缓缓穿过舞池向自己走来。李马克看的呆了，还没来得及反应就被酒呛住了喉咙，他弯腰捂着嘴咳嗽，抬起头就对上了那双熟褐色的瞳仁。

 

李东赫歪着头打量李马克的脸，从弯弯的眉毛到脸颊上好像别出心裁的痣，他掷地有声的心跳仿佛在宣告自己的世界开始坍塌。

 

他第一次见到李马克的时候，还是两年前在泰国港的仓库里，那时的他不过只是个给组织跑腿的小角色，穿着印着椰树图案的黄色衬衫和花裤衩站在人群最后面，脸上却是一副真挚的模样。

 

没想到他短短两年就坐到了这个位置上，随意的穿搭换成了量身定做的高级西装，名副其实的成了徐英浩的一把手，还真是应了中本悠太当初的那句“越冷酷的人越容易接近成功。”

 

李东赫当时还傻乎乎的附和“是啊是啊，脸上一直都冷冰冰的没个笑脸，简直不把我们当上级。”李永钦当时立马翻了个别致的白眼，“yuta指的可不是脸上，是心里。”

 

现在李东赫倒是能理解了，李马克的心该有多么冷酷多么坚硬。

 

可你看看他现在这副醉态，看看他混乱的眼神。还不只是个色迷心窍的男人。

 

李东赫满腹心事的走上去啄了一下李马克的唇，鼻息间都是泠冽的古巴酒的味道，李马克在李东赫凑上来之前就闭上了眼。这是真实的吗？还是我在做梦？他只感觉这个迅速的吻像热腾腾的栗子一样，还泛着馥郁的甜蜜香气。

 

“他又在搞什么鬼，刚才还唱的又骚又浪的，怎么现在又亲上了？”

 

中本悠太满脸嫌弃的指了指楼下勾着李马克脖子的李东赫，回头露出个疑问的表情。

 

“爱情呗。”徐英浩搂着李永钦笑。

 

“爱情个屁。”中本悠太满脸不悦的狠踹了一脚徐英浩，疼的他呲牙咧嘴的笑不出来。李永钦刚才还乐呵呵的脸瞬间就阴的跟暴风雨来临前的天一样，没有一丝情绪的眼神看的中本悠太背后一凉。

 

“操，踢你男人一下就这样，是不是兄弟啊。”

 

“不是。”李永钦站起身毫不拖沓的朝中本悠太屁股上来了一脚，把他直接踢倒在地上，疼的他噙着眼泪挨着问候了一遍李永钦祖宗十八代。

 

“李永钦你牛逼。”中本悠太吆喝着踉跄爬起来，掀开帘子就怒气冲冲的走了。

 

徐英浩愣了几秒后拉过李永钦让他坐到腿上，捏着他的脸就吻了上去，混乱的喘息里，徐英浩低沉着嗓音问“你明知道我是装的，干嘛还踢他？”

 

李永钦叹口气惩罚似的咬住了他的下唇，又傲娇的挑了一下左眉“他老打你，看着不爽。”

 

徐英浩没想到会是这样的答案，竟然娇羞的低头笑了，李永钦看的心痒痒的，捧起他的脸又吻了上去。

 

2.  
第二天李马克醒来的时候发现自己正赤裸地躺在一个陌生的房间里，他头疼欲裂，什么也记不起来。

 

他艰难睁大眼睛，把视线从惨白的天花板移到半拉开窗帘的透明落地窗，又从窗户往下移，最后定格在李东赫熟睡的脸上。

 

李马克只用了一秒钟来消化这个事实，然后用了三秒钟跳下床找自己散落的衣服裤子。

 

李东赫被他的动静弄醒了，迷迷糊糊地抓起旁边的枕头往李马克身上砸，嘴里还含混不清地念着“大清早的还让不让人睡觉了……”

 

李马克瞬间僵在原地维持着穿裤子的动作，确认李东赫又翻身睡着后才提着裤子小声出了房间。

 

打车回公寓的路上李马克把头发都快抓成了鸡窝，明明昨天才和李东赫见第一面，竟然当天晚上就滚到了一张床上，而且自己还记不得过程，一切都发生的也太始料未及了。

 

偏偏徐英浩的电话这时候打进来，李马克只能深吸一口气，努力平复心情，按下了接听键。

 

“mark，下午来我家一趟。”

 

“嗯，知道了。”

 

李马克回到家第一时间就是洗澡，他看着镜子里的自己无声尖叫。

 

头发凌乱，嘴唇红肿，昂贵的西装外套在欢爱中被揉搡出许多褶皱，怪不得刚才司机师傅一直用怪异的眼神看他。

 

等李马克把衬衫纽扣依次解开，才发现自己肩膀遍布不规则的啃咬的痕迹，锁骨上还有两枚艳红的牙印，他用指腹轻轻摩挲，还能感觉到细微的疼痛。

 

李马克就纳闷了，这李东赫难道是狗变的，把他啃成这样，到底是有多想证明自己的存在感。

 

快速洗了个澡，李马克冷静下来，暂时把李东赫的事抛诸脑后，回卧室换了一件卫衣，盘腿坐在了衣柜前面。他从衣柜底部掏出一个上着密码锁的箱子，输入密码然后从里面掏出一部年代久远的手机。他熟练的把手机后盖打开，插卡开机一气呵成。

 

过了几分钟新信息发了过来，李马克点开，只有一行字：街角，速来。

 

他把卡卸掉再把一切归位，戴上黑色棒球帽就拿上钥匙出门了，走到楼梯口的时候，手机突然响了一声，李马克拿起来一看，是中本悠太发来的信息：马克呀，你跟李东赫睡了???

 

阿西，李马克在热烈的阳光下打了个喷嚏，一阵恶寒从背后袭来，他并未回复而是把手机息屏，李东赫是个意外。

 

从公寓出发，沿着街道500米再右转有一家KFC，门面不大，但能解决他速食的需求。即使过了餐点，快餐店里的人还是很多，李马克随便点了个套餐，然后坐在靠窗的位置安静进食。

 

街对面有一个红色的电话亭，看起来年久失修，红色的漆皮都掉了大半，他从帽檐下的缝隙隔着透明的隔音玻璃往远处扫描，能看见有个面容清秀的高个男人从电话亭里匆匆走出来。

 

李马克的眉眼闪过一丝柔情的光芒，但也只是转瞬即逝。对街的男人有一头橙红色的头发，像一朵花，随着风被吹走到目光不可及的地方。

 

李马克回过神来，才发现自己把薯条挤满了番茄酱，他冷下脸。身边有服务员在清理桌子，看见没有动作的李马克便询问他需不需要收拾掉。汉堡只剩一口，薯条沾满了他厌恶的番茄酱，李马克的确不想再吃了。

 

“谢谢，麻烦了。”他对着服务员礼貌地微笑，理了理衣服起身离开，最后看了一眼那个红色的电话亭。

 

回到公寓门口，徐英浩的车已经停在楼下等他了，李马克打开车门才发现，开车的人竟然是Alex。

 

“嗨，马克，我们又见面了。”

 

“嗯，又见面了。”

 

寒暄后便没有了尬聊的必要，李马克沉默的坐在副驾驶看着窗外的风景，他心知肚明，Alex对自己没有李东赫那么感兴趣。操，又是李东赫。想到这，李马克把卫衣的松紧绳抽紧了一些，以防有人看出什么端倪。

 

车子在江南区的别墅群里转了半天，终于在一幢白色的房子前停下，Alex没下车，只说徐英浩让他来接人，人送到了，他也就算完成任务了。

 

李马克站在铁门外按了按门铃，中本悠太就从侧门里钻出来招招手，李马克跟着中本悠太往里走。

 

上了石梯便是一片平整的草坪，花花草草沿着矮墙长势茂盛，佣人门正在细心打理，看见中本悠太过来都恭敬地行礼，可惜他正忙着跟李马克说话。

 

“你看见我给你发的信息了吗？”

 

“没有。”

 

“别跟我装，你又不是第一次无视我了，你好歹也是韩裔，我明明比你大，你却从来不叫我哥，要我教你礼仪吗？”

 

李马克暗瞟中本悠太一眼，没说话。

 

“不过，”中本悠太扬起一边嘴角坏笑了一声，“你不告诉我我也能知道，毕竟当事人有两个嘛。”

 

“李东赫跟你说了什么？”

 

中本悠太看着李马克的扑克脸终于露出了一点气急的表情，有点得意的在心里暗骂了句爽，才不紧不慢的说“也没说什么，他就回了我一句，嗯。”

 

李马克的脸瞬间就沉了下来，他走上去紧紧拽住中本悠太的衣领，压抑着不悦从牙缝里挤出警告的话“我不想跟你搞好关系，也不想跟他有什么牵连，中本悠太，你最好不要把这件事到处乱说。”

 

中本悠太听了这话几乎快要笑出来，威胁的话谁不会说啊，类似的恐吓他活到现在听了少说也有几百遍，所以只是笑着凑在李马克耳朵边吹气“我说了你又能怎么样，嗯？你想以下犯上？”

 

“你可以试试，我会怎么样，到时候就知道了。”

 

剑拔弩张的对话还没结束，就被徐英浩打断了。他搂着李永钦在二楼露台上招呼他们“悠太，马克，你们在干嘛，快进来啊。”

 

“来了。”中本悠太朝二楼回了一句，回头冲李马克挑了挑眉先进楼了，李马克捏紧拳头，最后还是无奈的叹了口气追上去。

 

李马克进徐英浩书房的时候，李永钦在外面轻轻地把门关上，周围安静下来，徐英浩便没了任何开玩笑的神情，眉眼间尽是商人的精明和忖度。

 

“香港那边进行的很顺利，那批货已经离港运往西亚了，只是……”

 

徐英浩戴上了金丝眼镜，隔着散落下来的碎发看今早从香港传真过来的报表，听到李马克那句只是，微不可见的蹙了眉头。

 

“只是什么？”

 

“黄氏请我们帮忙解决一个人。”

 

“哦——谁？”

 

徐英浩饶有兴致的抬头看着李马克，指尖敲打着桌面，微微扬起了嘴角。

 

“Hendery。”

 

“Hendery？亨氏的老板？”

 

“对，他好像真的是黄老板父亲的私生子，最近在这边搞了很多小动作，让黄老板很头疼。”

 

“那你知道怎么做吗？”

 

“知道，但我一个人不行。”

 

“嗯，我知道了，等联系好就通知你。”

 

退出房间的时候，李马克一眼就看见了站在走廊上的李东赫，他看起来像是刚睡醒的样子，套在一件宽大的白色衬衫里，显得过于单薄。头发乱糟糟的，眼睛也有点红肿，像是哭了一夜，显得很没精神。

 

脖子上的痕迹没有刻意遮掩，看着也没比自己身上的好多少。嘴角破了一个小口，看见李马克正在盯着他的嘴巴看，李东赫张开嘴无声的做着口型，李马克就跟着他嘴唇开合的形状默念。

 

“你—咬—的—呀—变—态—”

 

说完他还伸出殷红的舌尖缓慢舔了舔伤口，露出了个狡黠的笑。

 

李马克盯着眼前这张看似纯真的脸，脑子里闪过了一些不太高雅的画面，瞬间就感觉全身的血液都在往上倒流，耳朵里不断传来嗡嗡的声音，他勉强迈动步子，想要若无其事的从李东赫身边走过。

 

李东赫却突然抓住他的胳膊，凑在他耳朵边小声的说“喂，昨晚操我操的那么爽，今天就翻脸不认人，太无耻了吧。”

 

李东赫的鼻息很烫，扑在耳廓上时痒的李马克脖颈后面的汗毛都快竖起来，被抓住的那一截手臂皮肤好像也因为李东赫高热的掌心而渐渐融化，李马克无可奈何，只想快点逃离这样的对话，刚要松口道歉，就感觉到李东赫的温度和气息突然都撤离了自己，除了手臂上的余温，李马克甚至要怀疑刚才都是自己的幻觉。

 

“开玩笑的啦，不就是睡了一觉嘛，你情我愿的，大家都是成年人了，谁会介意这种事情，而且，”李东赫没心没肺的笑，还拿出手机在李马克眼前晃了晃，李马克松了口气，却在看清楚屏幕的下一秒又屏住了呼吸。

 

“我已经有男朋友了啦，不会赖着你的，放心。”

 

手机屏幕上正是李东赫和Alex的合照，Alex从背后紧紧抱着李东赫，两张脸都笑的很开心。

 

李马克越来越搞不懂了李东赫了，明明有了男朋友还跟自己上床，这不是给他男朋友戴绿帽子吗？竟然现在还一副无所谓的样子。

 

“你有病吧，你男朋友不会介意……”

 

“我只是跟你说一声，其他的你就不用担心了。”

 

李东赫说完就转身走掉了，看着他有些不自然的走姿，李马克有些难堪的别开了眼。

 

回公寓的时候是中本悠太送的李马克，虽然发生了不愉快，中本悠太却像毫不介意一样继续对着李马克叽里呱啦，李马克没理，默默想着怎么处理hendery的事。

 

拐进最后一段路时中本悠太终于舍得安静下来，李马克有点不适应，侧过头去看了他一眼，发现中本悠太也在看着他。

 

“怎么了？”

 

“李马克，你真冷漠。”

 

李马克就知道自己不该指望中本悠太能说出一句好话来，转身拉住把手准备下车，突然卫衣的帽子又被人拉住，失去平衡往后摔了一下。

 

“你到底要干嘛？”李马克瞪着中本悠太，挥了挥拳头以示警告。

 

“东赫他……你不应该那样对他。”中本悠太扭捏着说完就松开了李马克帽子，转而骂骂咧咧的大声吼“走吧走吧，你们这些臭小子，算我多管闲事。”

 

3.  
徐英浩的电话是隔天早上打来的，他用不容置喙的语气说“mark，你觉得东赫可以吗？” 

 

李马克满脸黑线，心想你这个语气我能拒绝吗？只好不情不愿地答应“行，没问题。”

 

李马克发消息给李东赫，觉得有必要先碰面商量一下，李东赫没有异议，发来了一家餐厅的地址。临近中午，李马克换了衣服去赴约。

 

李东赫给的那家餐厅李马克去过，离自己的公寓并不远，李马克一边听着歌一边把衬衫外套挂在肩头往餐厅疾步行走，首尔正午的太阳可够毒辣的，比起温和湿润的加拿大，他到了这儿还真有点吃不消。

 

李马克走了一会儿就额头汗涔涔的，眼看马上就要到餐厅了，却突然停下了脚步。

 

是李东赫。

 

他蹲在餐厅门口逗着一只小白狗，李马克就站在离他五米开外的柏油路边，阳光晒在他身上，却失去了热感，汗水顺着鬓角滴在路上，很快被蒸干。

 

李东赫今天穿的很简单，白短袖，浅蓝的宽松短裤，脚上随意趿拉着一双海绵宝宝的塑料拖鞋，腿部蜜色的皮肤裸露在阳光下，像马上就要化掉的巧克力，咬下去一定很甜，李马克出神地想，忍不住抿了抿嘴唇。

 

车子从李马克面前呼啸而过，鸣笛的声音把他拉回了神，一抬头，他突然与李东赫的视线撞在一起。

 

以往情况，都是李马克先避开目光，但这次，李东赫很快把头转开了，因为身后有人在叫他。

 

顺着李东赫的角度往上看，李马克看见Alex举着一只冰棍站在李东赫身后，两个酒窝顺着嘴角上扬的幅度露出来，还是那副温柔体贴的模样。

 

他张口对李东赫说了什么，李东赫就立马背对着李马克站了起来，他没有接过Alex手里的东西，而是慢慢地凑上去，用他的嘴巴含住了冰棍的顶端。

 

隔着一条街的距离，李马克也能看见冰棍周身冒着的白色雾气，以及李东赫两瓣被微微冻红的嘴唇，像野生的大马士革玫瑰花，李马克的手不自觉攥紧了一些。

 

李东赫试着咬下来一截冰棍，却因为太过冰冷而放弃了，只是伸出短胖的舌头轻轻刮了几下表面，尝了尝味道。

 

Alex揉了揉他的头笑的更开怀了，然后李马克就看见他把李东赫刚才含着的那截冰棍送进了嘴里，也含了一会儿后再咬断。

 

李马克怔住了，他觉得自己晕晕乎乎的，像坐了过山车从最高点猛扎下来。小白狗不知道什么时候穿过马路跑到了自己脚边，李马克的脚踝被狗爪子挠了几下，痒得他皱了眉头。

 

李马克蹲下移开眼神，轻轻捏着小白狗的颈部，它舒服地弯曲了后腿乖乖坐下，享受着李马克给他顺毛的动作。

 

这只狗其实是餐厅老板养的，李马克上次来餐厅吃饭，还给它取了个名字，叫“胖白”，名副其实，又胖又白。

 

“马克！”李马克闻声抬头，发现是Alex在喊他。

 

“过来啊，一起吃饭！”Alex很热情的招呼他，李马克却迈不开步子。李东赫的眼里没有波澜，只是单纯的把视线聚集在李马克身上，李马克终于抹了把汗，点了点头。

 

坐在一起后李马克更加后悔自己刚才为什么没有拒绝，标准的四人桌，李东赫和Alex坐一边，李马克独自坐一边。Alex在菜单上选菜的时间里，李马克就只能和李东赫沉默着面面相觑。

 

“马克，你吃过这家的荞麦冷面吗？”

 

李马克立马把脸转向Alex，“没有，我对吃的没什么感觉，基本就吃那几样。”

 

“那可不行，这家店有好多好吃的呢，你必须得尝尝。”Alex说完把菜单递到李东赫面前，让他自己选，李东赫抓着短裤的手伸上来犹豫着指了指，李马克就看见Alex的脸色突然就变了。

 

“不行，都说了你吃虾子过敏，上次还没吸取教训吗？”

 

“哦……那你点什么我就吃什么吧。”

 

Alex这才满意的笑了。

 

李马克就这么看着他们，感觉自己现在的心情突然变得很奇怪，李东赫没心没肺，可以当一切都没有发生过，可李马克不行，他不愿意莫名奇妙插在这两个人之间，不明不白的。

 

“李马克。”他刚想开口坦白就被李东赫截胡，但语气近乎冷漠，像第一次见面时那个车里寡言的他，只是眼神里没有那么多的探究。

 

“英浩哥说下周亨氏的老板要去釜山签一批货。”

 

“对，”李马克点点头，“我准备那个时候动手。”

 

“那需要我帮什么忙？”

 

“到时候你就知道了。”

 

李东赫沉默了一会儿才点了点头。

 

Alex在他们聊天的时候一直保持着安静，显然是个很有教养的绅士，等到他们聊完才有点担心地问李马克“东赫会有危险吗？”

 

李马克看着李东赫面无表情的脸，突然有点同情Alex，但也要硬着头皮说“不用担心，我会保护好他的。”

 

话一出口，李马克和李东赫都愣了一秒，他不敢去看对面人的表情，但也能猜到有多不自然，可事已至此，说出去的话也没有办法收回，李马克放下筷子，道了声不好意思就先离开了。

 

跑回公寓，李马克又拿出旧手机装上卡，想了想，还是发了一条短信到未知号码上，过了一会儿手机震了两下，他拿起来看，还是寥寥几字“今晚，九点，queen。”

 

李马克走进queen的时候只感觉自己的脑袋一定是进水了。

 

刚穿过昏暗的走道，震耳欲聋的音乐声就夹杂着人声鼎沸冲击着李马克脆弱的耳膜，衣着暴露的人从他身边擦过，他不满的扫了扫肩膀。

 

舞池里的灯光萎靡又诡变的打在卖力扭动腰肢的男女身上，光影变幻中迷离香艳的肉体摩擦碰撞，散发着浓郁的荷尔蒙，像要把白天压抑在心里的七情六欲都释放出来。

 

李马克随便找了个就近的卡座落了座，酒吧的侍从过来帮他点酒，他对上对方的眼睛，瞳孔微微晃动了一瞬。

 

“先生，请问是您定了99年的拉菲吗？”

 

“对。”

 

“请稍等，等会儿我们会有专人把酒给您送来的。”

 

“winwin哥，”吧台边，罗渽民端着盘子经过董思成身边时，不动声色地按住董思成又要举杯的手，凑在他耳边低语“少喝点，我们是来执行任务的。”

 

董思成讳莫如深的眼神在罗渽民被霓虹灯染成彩色的脸上巡回，然后拍了拍他的肩“娜娜，别那么紧张，我自有分寸。”

 

李马克隔着交错的人影打量着对面的动静，过了一会儿罗渽民端着酒瓶过来了，一边拧着瓶塞一边低声与李马克耳语。

 

中本悠太站在二楼往下看的时候，就与刚好抬头的董思成撞了个正着。他本来只是想盯着二楼某个目标的动静，这下被人发现了，董思成只好尽量不露痕迹的低下头转移了视线。

 

中本悠太却比董思成还要慌神，明明他刚才只是想看看楼下李马克来干嘛的，却被一双清冷的眼睛给勾了去。

 

那张脸明明那么冷淡，却像是那片昏暗的区域里唯一温热的角落，中本悠太回想起他抬眼时上挑的眼尾，突然想到了小美人鱼摆出的优美尾弧，他在杂乱与喧嚣中独自淡远清澈，中本悠太微怔了一会儿，感觉到心跳的频率也不可名状跟着加快了。

 

擦肩而过的醉鬼撞翻了董思成手里的酒杯，在胸前留下了一滩濡湿。

 

“winwin哥！”罗渽民先反应过来，把那一脸茫然的酒鬼推开。

 

“我没事，你先盯着，我去厕所处理一下。”董思成放下杯子起身去厕所。

 

刚才还好好坐在那里的人却突然消失了，中本悠太探出头寻找了半天也没有发现，懊恼地抓了抓头发，最后还是鬼迷心窍地下了楼。他好像一个被看似人鱼实则是海妖的歌声吸引了的疯子，盲目的追随着那抹光游弋到了死亡海域。

 

特警的警惕性其实都挺高的，尤其是在被人尾随的时候。更何况中本悠太根本就没有想过掩饰自己，看见董思成后就大摇大摆地跟着他进了厕所。下一秒他被董思成反手扣住，推进了厕所隔间，按在了墙上，抬腿把门给踢紧了。

 

“你跟着我干嘛？”

 

中本悠太本来还陷在他一见钟情的对象身手为什么这么好的疑惑里，这才想起来要解释，一边挣扎着一边委屈的说“不好意思，我不是奇怪的人，我只是觉得你很特别，所以想认识你。”

 

“认识我？在厕所？”

 

董思成低头看着这个染成黄色的脑袋，除了说话时偶尔动两下，基本都是安静的，不像是喝醉了闹事的。逼仄的空间里弥漫着令人作呕的怪异香味，大概是酒吧的里的香薰，中本悠太的脸淹没在阴影里，只有一串繁琐夸张的耳饰依稀可见。

 

“我真的只是想认识一下你。”中本悠太听起来挺可怜的，董思成最后还是放了他，可当他挺直背站起来，两双眼睛对视的时候，董思成才意识到他们正处于一个逼仄到拥挤的空间里。

 

中本悠太有一双圆而清澈的眼睛，认真望着自己的时候带着一种可怜的恳切，让董思成没有办法立马推开他。

 

门外传来了罗渽民询问的声音，董思成手忙脚乱的捂住中本悠太的嘴，假装镇定的回答“没事，我马上就好。”

 

等外面的人走了，他才松了口气。

 

中本悠太的目光没有避讳，像一注追光只为照耀董思成的面容。他锲而不舍地缠着洗手的董思成问能不能做朋友，董思成只是不耐烦地越过他把门推开，“不好意思，不能。”

 

董思成上车的时候中本悠太追了出来，不过刚好错过了。他在人来人往的门口急得团团转，最后愤懑地狠踹了几下酒吧门口的霓虹灯牌，牌子砸在地上发出剧烈的响声，罗渽民隔着车窗玻璃皱了皱眉，侧头看了一眼董思成，发现对方有些心不在焉的看着窗外。

 

车窗上贴了单向透视膜，中本悠太是看不见车里的人的，董思成蹙眉观望他懊恼地毁掉眼前能碰到的一切，对刚刚的“艳遇”还有点难以置信。

 

“回警局吗？”

 

“嗯。”

 

4.  
李马克认真准备了一周，大部分时间在跟釜山那边接洽，偶尔去徐英浩那里一趟。

 

中本悠太好像陷入爱情了，每天都在大家耳边念叨着那个像精灵一样的男人，最可悲的是，他却连心上人的名字都不知道。

 

Alex很耐心地安慰他“yuta,总有一天会再见到的。”

 

Alex总是这样，像是一个包容的父亲，温柔且善解人意，而李东赫就是他最溺爱的胡闹的孩子，总是没理由的发脾气，冷战，光这一周李马克就看见了三次，不过率先低头的总是Alex。

 

出发前一天晚上李永钦叫大家在别墅里聚餐，李东赫坐在沙发上看电视，Alex正和中本悠太、李马克玩着扑克，李东赫突然喊Alex“我要喝水。”明明他自己离饮水机更近。

 

李马克善意地奉劝他“李东赫摆明了是在无理取闹，你应该让他自己去。”

 

Alex却带着深意地笑笑，“马克，你知道什么叫被偏爱的都有恃无恐吗？”

 

李马克无可置否，看着Alex起身绕到厨房接水，然后递给李东赫。他接过水杯闭着眼仰头在男人的脸颊上落下一个轻轻的吻，眉骨，鼻头，唇峰，在光下勾勒着柔软的弧线，Alex笑着捧起李东赫的脸，在他唇角又讨了一个吻。

 

吻得很浅，Alex却被李东赫突然推开，男人有些委屈地抿着嘴唇，但也没有怨言。

 

“看吧，你多有面子啊，正牌男友连接个吻都这么困难，你却已经本垒打了，李马克，你说你是不是渣男。”中本悠太趴在李马克肩头，小声嘀咕着，李马克沉着脸看着面前的两个人，没有说话。

 

“你竟然默认了？”中本悠太捏了捏李马克没有软骨的耳朵，“你嫉妒了吧，是吧，要去抢过来吗？”

 

“你说如果我真的去抢，李东赫会选谁”李马克回过头对中本悠太挑了挑左眉，略显不屑地回拿掉他的手“中本悠太，你还是先担心你自己吧。”

 

中本悠太瞬间冷了脸，站起身推了李马克一下，李马克失衡往后跌了一下，没还手，噙着笑抬头继续看着中本悠太。

 

“操，老子跟你是真不对盘。”

 

这场饭局自然是不欢而散，李马克只能坐Alex的车回去。

 

李东赫在副驾驶把自己缩成一团，不知道是车里空调开的太低还是怎么，连打了几个喷嚏。

 

“东赫，你还好吧。”Alex抬手摸了一下他的额头。

 

“嗯。”连声音都在颤抖。

 

“喂，你真没事吧？”

 

这次没有回应。

 

“他应该是累了，不用在意。”Alex对后排的李马克抱歉地笑笑，李马克点了头，觉得刚才脱口而出那句关心实在太不像自己，只能有些尴尬地望着窗外。

 

“对了，你们明天一早就去釜山对吧，”Alex从后视镜里看着李马克，“我早上约了病人，只能下午过去，能拜托你照顾一下东赫吗？”

 

李马克刚要点头，却被李东赫杀了个措手不及“喂，你到底什么意思啊，我跟他都睡过了你还把我往他那里推，你不怕我跑了吗？”

 

“我怕，我当然怕，可是东赫，我说了我不怪你，我只是希望你好好的。”

 

“那如果我跟你分手呢……”

 

Alex和李马克都怔住了，一时间不知如何反应。Alex踩了刹车，把车停在路边，侧身抓着李东赫的肩膀认真的跟他解释。

 

李马克知道没自己什么事了，人家小情侣吵架调情，再待着，他就该碍事了。于是果断下了车，打开Google地图准备自己走回去，一边走他越觉得丢脸。

 

李马克摸出好久不抽的烟叼在嘴里点燃，烟雾随着风扑在他沮丧的脸上，一夜情罢了，人家和他男朋友都不介意，你还介意什么，人啊，有时候太把自己当一回事，只会显得可笑。

 

5.  
第二天见到李东赫的时候，李马克和他默契地对之前的事缄口不提。

 

中本悠太倒是无所畏惧，顶着黑眼圈对后排的两人抱怨“Alex怎么了啊，昨晚大半夜来敲我家的门找我喝酒，我陪他喝到三点半才找人把他送回去了，李东赫，是你的原因吗？”

 

李马克用余光扫了一眼李东赫，看见他欲言又止了半天，才慢吞吞说“嗯，我们吵架了。”

 

“吵架？”中本悠太下一秒就把头转向了李马克，瞪大了眼睛看着他。

 

“你有病啊，看我干嘛？”

 

李马克也瞪了回去，听见旁边的人发出了熟悉的短促笑声。

 

“你自己心里没数？李马克，没想到你居然挖兄弟墙脚，真无耻。”

 

“你他妈能好好说话吗？谁挖墙脚了？他俩吵架跟我一点关系都没有。”

 

话一出，车里又陷入了一阵诡异的寂静，李马克有点激动，说完那番话还平复了一会儿呼吸，侧着脸把胳膊架在窗上不去看旁边人的表情。

 

到了釜山港口，李马克下了车就大步流星的自顾自往前走，中本悠太搂着李东赫跟在后面，没一会儿就看见了他们的货仓。

 

大家本来都在认真做事，李马克的出现把众人都吓了一跳，反而过分拘谨起来，生怕是徐英浩派他来视察情况的。

 

负责人彼时正拿着收货单清货，这是从濑户内海那儿进的一批军火，今天就要签给亨氏，疏忽不得。更何况，等会儿还有一场好戏在等着他们。

 

“喂，李马克，你现在可以告诉我等会儿该做什么了吗？”李东赫尾随在李马克身后，跟着他围着港口那片区绕来绕去，不要说他只是走走路就大汗淋漓的，李马克不仅要跑上跑下还要查货，眼看白色的短袖后面已经湿透了，隐约浮现出李马克的脊椎骨线条。

 

李东赫看不惯他那副老子最勤劳的样子，自己也要上去帮忙，被李马克瞪了一眼一巴掌拍开“还没到时候。”

 

李东赫捂着被打了的胳膊，感觉手臂那处地方和脸上都火辣辣的。

 

“随便你。”旁边的人递了一条毛巾给李马克，他就那么把毛巾随意搭在肩上，侧着脸一边观察着附近的环境，一边擦着额头。明朗的下颚线挂着颗颗汗珠，在光的透视下像耀眼夺目的钻石。

 

实在热的不行他就把袖子全掀到肩膀上，没想到看起来瘦弱的人手臂的肌肉线条还是挺像样，李马克一抬手，手臂上青色的血管都凸起来，看的李东赫心里痒痒的。

 

不一会儿李马克又转战下一个货仓，李东赫还不死心的跟在李马克身后来回转，三米高的货架上盖着军绿色的防水布，从露出的边角可以判断出这里堆的全是军用器械。

 

李马克的眼色一沉，不动声色思考着什么，李东赫看他专心致志的工作也不好打扰他，自顾自的拨弄开一截布看这些铁玩意。

 

忽然李马克温热的身体迅速贴上李东赫的背，抱着他往另一边扑去，身后响起了军械哗啦啦从货架上掉落的声音，地面扬起一阵尘土，把李东赫呛得难受。

 

他还没缓过神来就感觉到李马克的温度从他身下瞬间抽离，慌乱中李东赫坐起来想叫住对方，没想到李马克先一步开口。

 

他黑着脸一副要杀人的样子对着李东赫吼“你他妈是不是活腻了，这是什么地方你就敢乱动东西？”李马克双手插着腰狠瞪着李东赫又要发怒，“你去跟中本悠太一起安静待着不行吗？拜托别来给我添乱了。”

 

李东赫的脚还是软的，只能坐在地上任由李马克骂他，他还从来没听过李马克这样凶狠的语气，一时间怔住了，一句话也说不出来。

 

李马克的膝盖处因为刚才坠地而擦破了一块皮，殷红的血珠不断往外冒，李东赫让他快去包扎，以后怎么骂自己都认了。

 

“算了，不疼。”

 

听到声响后大家都冲进来了，一些人扶着李东赫站起来往外走，一些人去收拾落下来的东西。离开仓门前李东赫回头看了一眼李马克，他正跟身边指着他膝盖的人摇摇头，似乎在说自己没关系。

 

6.  
亨氏老总的车开到港口的时候，李马克已经处理好了伤口，其实也没有特别的，就是酒精消消毒，然后贴个纱布。

 

徐英浩打来电话跟李马克最后交待一遍合同的事，最后挂电话之前笑着说“亨少也真是，人都快没了，钱倒是惦记的不少。”

 

李马克不置可否，挂了电话回房间里从抽屉里拿出一把勃朗宁。李东赫和中本悠太在外面候着，看见西装革履的李马克，李东赫难得心猿意马的走了神。

 

李马克使了个眼色给中本悠太，他便了然于心转身离开。

 

李马克走到李东赫面前，把枪放在他的手上，拍了拍肩膀。“等会儿可能现场有点乱，你不用管，你去货仓对面的楼候着，懂么？”

 

“嗯。”李东赫点点头，目光扫到李马克的伤口也只是沉默着，至少执行任务的时候，他不会参杂太多私人感情。

 

Hendery生的很英气，跟黄老板眉眼间的确有几分相似，李马克伸出手，礼貌的和他握着微笑。

 

“亨总好，今天劳烦您亲自跑这一趟，实在不好意思。”

 

“不碍事，这么大一批货，总要亲自看一眼才能放心啊。李助理，我们还是不要绕弯子了，直接看货吧。”

 

“行，亨总果然是爽快人。”

 

Hendery笑着跟李马克并肩走着，后面跟了一排保镖，凶神恶煞的，看起来很不好惹。

 

李东赫靠在楼梯间，一边吊儿郎当的瞄着远处走近的一大堆人，一边用生着薄茧的指腹摩挲黑色的枪身，眼角透着一抹冷酷。

 

屋顶突然传来滋滋的杂音，李东赫警惕地抬头望去，但除了几只觅食的鸟什么都没有，李东赫松了口气，继续盯着李马克那边。

 

这边李马克带着hendery进了仓库，里面刚收拾完意外现场，空气里还漂浮着大片灰尘，迷得hendery有点睁不开眼。

 

“李助理，咳咳，这些应该不是全部吧。”

 

李马克点点头，后面拿着合同的人就走上来把文件夹递到了他手里。“亨总，要不然先签合同，再继续看货？我们都合作过两次了，这点信任应该还是有的吧。”

 

“李助理，我知道徐总可靠，但是以防万一，我还是得慎重一点，毕竟我们都是做生意的，钱货要两清，这个道理你也懂吧。”

 

李马克歪着嘴角笑了笑，一边吩咐手下的人把后面的两排布也掀起来，一边不留痕迹的偏过头对着李东赫的反向眨了眨眼睛。

 

有病。李东赫把枪头对准了李马克，心想你他妈再装逼我就先一枪打爆你的头。

 

不过李马克没有给他这个机会，Hendery走上前拿起一把射击步枪掂量了一下，然后熟练地上膛，隔着一米的距离对准了李马克的太阳穴。

 

“亨总，您这是干嘛。”李马克波澜不惊的走上前自动把头顶在了Hendery的枪口上，嘴角还是上扬的，笑里是让人不寒而栗的冷意。

 

“哎，太久没碰这玩意儿了，看看有没有手生。”

 

Hendery爽快的大笑起来，不动声色地把枪放了回去，转身拍了拍李马克的肩，“年轻人有勇气。”

 

“嗖”的一声，子弹贯穿空气发出了急促的响声，Hendery应声倒地，脸上的肌肉还维持着那个僵硬的微笑，嘴角抽搐着，额头留下一个血淋淋的洞。他身后的人慌做一片，纷纷掏出枪对准了李马克的头。

 

“误会，是误会。”李马克一边道歉一边慢慢后退，身边的人也纷纷掏出枪对着对方，将李马克掩护在后面，两边僵持着，没有人敢先有动作。

 

下一秒，子弹贯穿肉体的闷响又接连响起，李马克看着眼前的人都捂着腿或手臂倒在地上，痛苦地哇哇大叫。

 

李东赫握着枪还没有扣动扳机就看到了这诡异的一幕，一堆人倒在地上打滚，而李马克缩在后面，表情狰狞。

 

“喂——李马克！”

 

尾音还没有落下，悄无声息的挑衅就结束了，代替的是仓库外的巨大枪声，震耳欲聋，接连不断，李东赫几乎是忘记了呼吸，下意识地抓紧枪跳下二层往李马克的方位跑。

 

不是自己人…也不会是亨氏的人……李东赫越过窗口时感觉自己小腿的肌肉都绷紧了，他像刚跑完八百米一样，耳边传来自己的呼吸声粗重到可怕。每迈一步他都在想，李马克应该不会死吧。

 

幸好，李东赫找到他的时候，他正背靠在货架后面侧头听着外面的状况，接着映入眼帘的是他嘴角的擦伤和肩膀上被鲜血浸湿的大片红色。

 

“你怎么还在这儿，别管我了，你先走吧。”李马克脸上瞬间的欣喜被沉郁替代，他板起脸，用没有受伤的那只手推李东赫。

 

“要走一起走。”李东赫拉过李马克伸过来的手，将计就计的把他扯进怀里。“你受伤了，不要管其他的了。”

 

“外面的人不是我们的，也不像是……”李马克用晦暗的眼神看着李东赫，对方了然于心的重重点了头。

 

“应该是条子来了。”

 

在后门没被包围前，李东赫扶着李马克逃了出去，他们去了就近的一个据点，到那儿的时候中本悠太和Alex已经在了。

 

“东赫！”Alex冲过来抓着李东赫的肩膀，他左胸前被李马克的伤口染红了一片，看着确实有点吓人。

 

“不是我，是他！”李东赫气急败坏地踹了Alex一脚，把李马克又扶着坐到了沙发上。

 

“有人告密。”中本悠太把徐英浩发来的文件丢在茶几上，转过身一脚踢翻了柜子，“操，老子这次一定要找出来，到底是他妈谁干的。”

 

李马克抬起头，发现中本悠太也挂了彩，不过不是枪伤，倒像是肉搏留下的痕迹，不仅衣服被扯开了几颗扣子，连小腿后也留下了一个华丽的脚印。

 

看起来被打的的确挺惨的。想到这，李马克差点没笑出声来。

 

“你笑啥？”中本悠太皱了眉头，连带着额头的磕伤一起痛，他“嘶”了一声，倒也没有继续骂，反而愣了一秒才又摆出气愤的表情。

 

Alex去车里拿药箱了，李东赫就把李马克放到空房间的床上。他躺在那里静静地望着天花板，嘴角的血凝固成一个暗红色的疤，像一大颗朱砂痣，刺的李东赫眼睛生疼。

 

“干嘛不跑，等着被抓？”李东赫站在床边盯着他，语调很无奈，像在责备做错了事的孩子，却又带着爱惜的意味。李马克看了他一眼，平平淡淡的，看不出个所以然。

 

李东赫没接着说了，转过身靠着床坐在地毯上。

 

“我这次算是亲眼见识了，你有多不怕死，可惜我舍不得你这条命，很傻逼吧？”李东赫的语气怎么听也像撒娇，李马克偏头看了他一眼，仿佛能透过他饱满的后脑勺看见他微曲的嘴角。

 

“我的命跟你没关系。”李马克冷冷的回应，有些费力的翻身从床上坐了起来。

 

李东赫闻声突然把头转过来，两个人在闷热的空气里对视了几秒，好像又有火花顺着线燃烧。

 

李马克不笑的时候眉毛的弧度都是冷的，他的眼角旁竟然也有伤，不像是被拳头打的，更像是撞上了什么东西刮的，殷红的血珠正从那个狭小的细口里面慢慢的渗出来。

 

“是啊，你又不欠我的。”李东赫撂下那句话，气氛就彻底降至冰点，他叹口气，起身到外面去接水。

 

李马克摸了摸嘴角的伤口，疼的嘶了一声，再抬头，李东赫的身影已经消失了，只有门外传来杯子掉在地上的闷响。

 

“你没事吧？”那句话说的很轻，加上被空气介质干扰，已经模糊不清。

 

可李马克的音色实在太特别了，像孩子的清亮却又更接近成人的低沉，跟李东赫的耳朵有独到的共鸣，让他捡杯子的手无端顿了顿。

 

“怎么办，不知道Alex有没有带消毒的东西。”

 

李东赫回到房间后就走过来扯李马克的上衣下摆，说要查看他的伤势，好像刚才的对话已经被他全部忘掉了。

 

“有酒吗？用那个就行。”李马克推开李东赫的手，自己利落的把短袖脱下来，沾着血迹的布料被扔在墙角，李东赫震惊的捂住了嘴巴。

 

他的视线从李马克的锁骨移到腰上，除了肩膀上那个深红色的伤口，其他的都不算深，但也足够触目惊心。

 

“Hendery真的死了？”李东赫看着李马克的眼睛，一只手已经按捺不住摸上了李马克的脸。当然，下一秒就被他打掉了。

 

“我亲眼所见，一枪爆头。”

 

又是上午那副不耐烦的表情，李东赫心里像卡了尖刺一样难受。

 

“会留疤的！不行，我这就要让徐英浩派人送东西来。”李东赫不由分说掏出电话就要拨号，被李马克抢了过去，塞进了被子里。

 

“我不介意那些，让Alex直接来吧。”

 

李东赫这下没去抢手机，就这么静默地看着李马克的眼睛，他拼命忍住想打李马克一巴掌的冲动，然后又转身出了门。李马克真是丈二和尚摸不着头脑，李东赫这情绪起伏的节奏简直比过山车还快。

 

果不其然，几分钟后李东赫又气势汹汹地提着一瓶烧酒回来了。

 

门几乎是被摔回了门框，李马克也跟着巨大的响声抖了一下，李东赫又停在他面前，单手把烧酒的盖子扭开，递到李马克面前。

 

“酒我给你拿来了，你爱怎么弄怎么弄。”说完他就把酒塞进李马克的手里，拿起自己的手机转身就走。

 

走到门口，他又停下了，李马克握着酒瓶疑惑地望着李东赫，小声地问，“你到底怎么了？”

 

李东赫似乎没听见，像木头人一样站在那里动也不动。风扇呼呼地吹，带动他头上杂乱的卷毛也跟着颤动。

 

“你管我怎么了……”

 

李马克这才听出来，李东赫貌似是哭了，他的声音有点颤，变得比平常更厚重了些。可是他为什么哭呢？李马克很吃力的弯腰把酒瓶子放在床边，然后起身去查看李东赫的情况。

 

可还没碰到他，李东赫就自己转过来了，还用一双湿漉漉的眼睛看着自己，那眼神委屈巴巴的，让人心生恻隐。

 

“你怎么哭了，我招你了？”李马克的表情也变的无辜，谁叫他什么都没做就受到了李东赫的眼泪谴责，还要带着一身伤，来求李东赫泄火。

 

“跟你没关系！你是死是活都跟我没关系！”李东赫越过李马克把酒瓶子又带走了，走之前他嗡嗡地说“Alex马上就来了，你在这里等他。”

 

李东赫走后，李马克就盯着半开的门发呆。

 

Alex进来的时候脸上的表情并不好，他沉默地把医疗箱放下打开，拿出工具准备开始为李马克清理伤口。

 

李马克跟他对视后轻咳了一声以掩饰自己的心虚，棉球沾着酒精后，冰凉地擦拭着他脸上的伤口，Alex全神贯注地盯着，所以并没有发现李马克的不自在，还不忘对李马克说，“幸好不用缝针，不然可惜了这张脸。”

 

李马克沉沉的答应了一句，刘医生又往下处理他身上的伤。

 

“嗯——确实和东赫说的一样，你其他地方没有什么大碍，但是肩膀这里有贯穿的枪伤，没有遗留的弹壳，但我设备有限只能简单处理，说实在的，这种伤别说疤痕，还极大可能会留下后遗症。”刘医生微微蹙起眉，却连这样也是好看的。

 

李马克微不可见点点头，一副欲言又止的模样，但最后也只是默默地抿紧了双唇，苍白的脸色让他尽显疲惫，刘医生注意到了这一点，柔声说“我尽量快一点处理，好让你能早点休息。”

 

“麻烦你了，谢谢。”

 

“不麻烦，你没让东赫受伤，我还要谢谢你。”刘医生摇摇头，握着镊子的手也停了，他抬头凝视着李马克的眼睛，用极平静的语气问“我想冒昧问一句，你，喜欢东赫吗？”

 

“不喜欢。”

 

李马克毫不犹豫，几乎是脱口而出。刘医生的眼神因为这三个字亮了起来，如沐春风般的微笑挂上了嘴角，“那就好。”

 

那就好？

 

李马克怔怔地看着刘医生头顶的发旋儿，觉得心里升腾起一抹莫名其妙的失落。

 

7.  
李东赫走到阳台上抽烟，港口上风向传来了海水的咸腥味，他伸手在兜里翻了半天，才掏出一副空了的压扁的烟盒。

 

“喏，来根？”

 

中本悠太不知什么时候走到了李东赫身边，默默把自己的烟盒递到了李东赫面前，他看见李东赫苦笑了一下，然后用微微颤抖的手抽走了一根。

 

“没死就好，你就知足吧。”

 

拇指摩擦打火机发出燃烧的微弱声音，李东赫凑过来借了火然后靠在栏杆上沉默着看着远方，过了半天才回了一声“嗯。”

 

中本悠太猛吸了一口烟嘴，尼古丁和焦油的味道瞬间充满了口腔和鼻腔，他呛了一下，不自觉的摸着下巴上的创口贴，自我嘲讽似的笑了。“真他妈的狗血。”

 

李东赫不明所以，回头看了一眼中本悠太，他的面容淹没在烟雾里，李东赫恍然中看见了中本悠太眼角的一抹泪光，但下一秒就消失了。

 

看错了吧。李东赫重新转回来看着视野尽头的海，眼睛里却没有焦点。

 

徐英浩的电话是傍晚打来的，中本悠太窝在沙发里抽烟，然后听到李东赫平静地告诉他“英浩哥说找到了，叛徒。”

 

李马克包扎好以后在卧床静养，李东赫在门口看了他一眼，正侧着身子睡得很安稳。

 

“我得走了，东赫，你记得提醒马克吃药，明天我再来看你们。”

 

Alex走到门口，又折回来把李东赫紧紧地抱在怀里，差点让他喘不上气，李东赫哼唧了几声想推开，却听到Alex在他耳边小声嘀咕起来。

 

中本悠太不知道李东赫到底听到了什么，Alex走后门他就闷声走回了房间把自己关了起来，电视机发出杂乱的噪音，中本悠太怎么敲门他也不开，索性也不想管了。

 

这一个夜晚中本悠太做了很多梦，那双桃花眼的主人永远是主角。

 

中本悠太又回到了那个混乱的夜晚，周围什么声音也没有，只有那双眼睛柔情似水，他像是失去了理智，忘乎所以的跟在男人的身后，他没有给他逃离的机会，他拥抱他，亲吻他，侵略他，占有他，他发狂的吻着那双含情的眼眸，仿佛要把它永远印在心口。

 

下一瞬间什么都变了，那双眼睛不见了，眼前只有黑洞洞的枪口，他愣住，听见耳边肆虐的风声，枪声也被淹没里面，他倒在地上，眼里不断掉着眼泪，大颗大颗顺着眼角没入头发，他听见了熟悉的不太地道的韩语，好像是在告诉自己“对不起。”

 

中本悠太被噩梦惊醒，满头大汗，也满脸泪水。天空中泛起了鱼肚白，他起身走到洗手间洗脸，转身发现李马克正站在门口安静看着他。

 

“傻逼，看什么看？”

 

他心虚地推开李马克往外走，却被人拦住了去路。

 

“李东赫呢？”

 

“啊？”中本悠太瞪着李马克的臭脸不耐烦地指了指走廊尽头的门，“不就在房间里吗？”

 

“他不在房间。”李马克松了手，抬抬下巴示意中本悠太自己去看。

 

“怎么可能？”中本悠太一脸不相信地走到李东赫的房门前，敲了敲门，没人理。

 

“东赫，我进来了哟。”他推门而入，大步走了进去。果然床上只有凌乱的被子，李东赫已经不在了。

 

“操，这才几点，他能跑哪里去？”

 

话音未落，大门口传来了钥匙转动的声音，中本悠太和李马克探出头循声望去，看见李东赫正费力地提着满手的东西站在玄关处换鞋。

 

看见他们俩都醒了，李东赫瞪了他俩一眼，“还不快来帮忙，我给你们买了早餐。”

 

“哦！”中本悠太跑过去接过他手里的口袋，李马克的右肩膀还不能动，便站在原地看着他们。

 

李东赫把钥匙放到口袋里，转身去厨房里接了一杯水递给李马克“等会儿记得吃药，李马克，别让我等太久，快点给我好起来。”


End file.
